narutofandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Heart Of The Rebellion
Politica Immagini Ciao, ho visto le modifiche fatte nella pagina di Sakura Haruno, per quanto riguarda l'inserimento delle immagini, carichiamo immagini solo con nome italiano e con licenza, quelle che non rispettano queste condizioni le cancelliamo. Cmq un modo rapido per inserire le immagini è quello di inserire quelle disponibili nella Narutopedia inglese. Per qualsiasi cosa contatta pure me. --Sharingan91 (discussioni) 11:49, dic 18, 2016 (UTC) :Alcune, quelle con nome non idoneo ho provveduto a cancellarle, per quelle con nome idoneo, per questa volta l'ho inserita io la "licenza" e la categoria "Immagini". --Sharingan91 (discussioni) 11:57, dic 18, 2016 (UTC) Ti faccio uno schema, su questa wiki non accettiamo immagini: *senza fonte, licenza e categoria; *fanart; *modificate; *non utilizzate; *duplicate; *in formato jpg; *con un logo televisivo; *con nomi insensati, in una lingua straniera, con numeri o sigle. Allora la procedura è abbastanza semplice se per esempio sei nella Homepage della Narutopedia in alto a destra ci sta il tasto "Contribuisci"-> "Aggiungi una foto" e ti si apre la pagina per caricare il file "Scegli il file"-> "Più opzioni" e si apre un menù a tendina dove va inserita una didascalia e in basso nel riquadro "Licenza" inserire una di quelle che compaiono -> e infine clicchi il tasto "Carica un file". Fine . Inotre ricordati di firmanti quando lasci un messaggio nella pagina discussione di qualcuno digitando il tasto Firma oppure scrivendo 4 volte il carattere tilde ~ . Sharingan91 (discussioni) 13:11, dic 18, 2016 (UTC) Quando carichi un'immagine devi assolutamente inserire la categoria "immagini". A volte lo fai, ma spesso no. Le immagini che non hanno la categoria vengono cancellate. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:17, gen 3, 2017 (UTC) Lettere ō ū Ciao ho visto che che stai creando diverse pagine, in questa wiki per convenzione abbiamo adottano che le lettere ō, ū le trattiamo come semplici o e u, all'interno della articolo in quanto si avrebbe difficoltà a cercare le pagine con nomi che contengono queste lettere, mentre le utilizziamo solo nella traslitterazione Romaji all'interno dell'infobox. come per esempio in questa pagina Asura Otsutsuki--Sharingan91 (discussioni) 20:45, gen 4, 2017 (UTC) Boruto Ciao, ti volevo ringraziare per l'aiuto che mi stai dando ad aggiornare alcune pagine ^_^ . Ho visto pure che stai creando le pagine degli episodi di Boruto :-).--Sharingan91 (discussioni) 05:56, apr 14, 2017 (UTC) :Allora per quanto riguarda l'ordine delle immagini del profilo seguiamo lo stesso della Narutopedia inglese, anche perché leggendo l'articolo lo leggi in modo cronologico ovvero si parte da Naruto poi si passa alla seconda parte (shippuden) e in fine la terza(boruto). :Per quanto riguarda i doppiatori, si volendo si possono inserire in fondo alla pagina relativa all'episodio ma per ora andrebbero inserite solo le voci giapponesi (dato che ancora non si conoscono quelle italiane), che comunque le inseriamo nell'infobox relativo al personaggio. :Infine per quanto riguarda il simbolo dell'elemento inserito accanto al nome della tecnica, per un periodo lo inserivo pure io, ma alla fine ho capito che cmq si tratta di una cosa superflua e se ci pensiamo bene non tutte le tecniche hanno un elemento e quindi esteticamente sta male da vedere che all'interno dell'infobox alcune le hanno e altre no. --Sharingan91 (discussioni) 07:58, apr 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Inoltre penso che dovremmo rivedere la suddivisioni del paragrafo della Storia all'interno dell'articoli dei personaggi, relativa alla parte Boruto. Penso che li dovremmo suddividere, lo stesso Epilogo non credo che vada più bene, perché al suo interno abbiamo parte del capitolo 700, questa parte anime relativa all'accademia poi vanno i Gaiden di Mitsuki e Sarada poi abbiamo la parte del manga e film su Momoshiki e successivamente quella relativa alla nuova saga che è iniziata sul manga. Tu cosa suggerisci??--Sharingan91 (discussioni) 08:06, apr 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Credo che sia tutto troppo incasinato. Allora secondo me si dovrebbe usare il termine Epilogo, perchè sarebbe come una terza parte. Solo che all'interno dell'epilogo ci sarebbero tante sottosezioni. Perchè si parte con la parte dell'anime che stanno trasmettendo adesso, dove frequentano l'accademia, poi c'è la parte del manga 700, quella dove Boruto pittura la montagna dei kage, dove ancora frequenta l'accademia. Poi c'è Naruto Gaiden, poi il film di Boruto quando partecipano agli esami dei chunin perchè si sono diplomati e affrontano Momoshiki. Poi c'è la parte del manga che stanno facendo ora, il post momoshiki, quando ha il sigillo sulla mano. Ancora dopo per ultimo c'è il flashforward, quando si scontro con Kawaki sulle rovine del villaggio ed è adulto. Non so se sono riuscito a spiegarmi. Quindi io toglierei proprio la sezione "Storia" perchè altrimenti verrebbero troppe sottosezioni e scriverei direttamente Epilogo , e poi sotto aggiungiamo i vari paragrafi Saga dell'Accademia , Naruto 700 , Gaiden , Boruto: Naruto The Movie , Post-Momoshiki (o come si chiamerà) , e poi facciamo la sezione Flashforward che sarebbe praticamente la parte III e parla del futuro. Un macello insomma. --Heart Of The Rebellion :::Vediamo in tanto come si evolve l'anime e poi vedremo di stabilire una convenzione.--Sharingan91 (discussioni) 12:57, apr 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::Direi si usare questa formattazione il paragrafo principale si chiama Storia , come sotto-paragrafi avremo: Naruto Extra: Il cammino illuminato dalla luce della luna piena (solo per i diretti interessati), Accademia Ninja , Epilogo (che riguarda gli eventi del capitolo 700), Naruto Extra: Il settimo hokage e il marzo rosso , Boruto: Naruto the Movie , e Post Momoshiki (nome temporaneo). In seguito al paragrafo storia inseriremo quello Descrizione , e come sotto paragrafi, Aspetto , Carattere , Abilità , a sua volta Abilità può essere suddiviso in Arte Oculare , Arti Eremitiche , ecc... --Sharingan91 (discussioni) 11:32, mag 3, 2017 (UTC) Altezza Mi chiedevo dove avessi preso l'altezza per i personaggi di Namida e Wasabi.--Sharingan91 (discussioni) 13:59, apr 28, 2017 (UTC) :In genere l'altezza viene indicata nei disegni dei personaggi design rilasciati dalla casa di produzione dell'anime. Infatti degli altri personaggi sono tutti verificati, a parte Denki non si riesce al leggere, ma i disegni di Namida e Wasabi non li ho visti proprio.--Sharingan91 (discussioni) 14:12, apr 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Mi correggo ho trovato pure quella di Denki, ma di quelle due ancora nnt, ti lascio il link della pagina twitter dove li ho visti, devi scorrere verso il basso un po'https://twitter.com/boootsu. --Sharingan91 (discussioni) 14:27, apr 28, 2017 (UTC) Debutto Ciao, mi permetto di darti due dritte anche se non sono l'admin. Per quanto riguarda i debutti delle tecniche, il campo da utilizzare e` "|Animeb=" come vedi dalle modifiche che ho apportato alle pagine da te create. Il ref che metti non risulta in alcuna visualizzazione nella pagina, quindi e` inutile. Comunque trovi il template completo in Categoria:Template per ogni dubbio. :) --Giovannimela10 (discussioni) episodi Boruto infobox Stai facendo un buon lavoro :-) . Ti do una dritta per quanto riguarda l'infobox, nel campo personaggi andrebbero inseriti solo i nomi dei personaggi che fanno il loro debutto per la prima volta in quella serie! E stessa cosa per tecniche e armi. Non serve inserire anche i nomi dei personaggi già apparsi nei precedenti episodi. Cerchiamo di seguire il modello della Narutopedia inglese--Sharingan91 (discussioni) 20:53, lug 11, 2017 (UTC) :In effetti non si capiva molto dall'infobox, ora però ho modificato la didascalia.--Sharingan91 (discussioni) 21:03, lug 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Bhe' pensa agli episodi in cui si vedono diversi personaggi (per esempio la 4 guerra dello shippuden XD), è impensabili inserirli tutti! Quindi seguiamo la regola di inserire solo i debutti che poi rispecchia quello dell'infobox personaggio! per esempio Se vai sulla pagina di Sumire sappiamo che ha debuttato nel 1 episodio di boruto. E poi se vuoi evidenziare i personaggi nell'articolo dell'episodio basta che colori di blu il nome nel testo :-) .--Sharingan91 (discussioni) 20:10, lug 12, 2017 (UTC) :::Oppure pensavo che potremmo inserire una lista sotto la trama. Nel senso scrivere ad esempio Personaggi e sotto compilo un elenco e poi ancora più giù Tecniche Utilizzate e ancora un'altra lista e infine magari una galleria. So che sulla wiki originale inglese non si usa, però praticamente in tutte le wiki in cui partecipo o che ho visitato di recente che riguardano serie televisive o anime, di solito si fa così. --Heart Of The Rebellion (discussioni) ::::Ok prova e vediamo cosa ne esce fuori ^_^ . Però L'infobox lo continuiamo a trattare in questo modo inserendo solo quelle che fanno il loro debutto. Mentre ho visto che tu utilizzi nelle pagine episodio il nome "Jougan", io direi dato che non abbiamo la traslitterazione ufficiale di trattarlo come Jogan... dato che dovrebbe essere scritto come Jōgan e quindi le sue traslitterazioni sono varie come Jogan, Jougan, Joogan, Johgan. Quindi per ora direi di trattare la lettera "ō" come una semplice "o", e quando avremo la traslitterazione ufficiale, se errata la correggeremo. Ma non ha senso usare nomenclature diverse.--Sharingan91 (discussioni) 11:51, lug 18, 2017 (UTC) Jougan o Jogan Penso che sia ovvio che Toneri si riferiva all'occhio di Boruto ... Infatti dato che il Nue non é più attivo, l'arte oculare di Boruto nn si presenterà fino all'arrivo di Momoshiki e Kinshiki.Sharingan91 (discussioni) 11:50, lug 13, 2017 (UTC)